


The Small Orange Sun

by Neko_9



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abused Hinata Shouyou, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Everyone Loves Hinata Shouyou, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Sad Hinata Shouyou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_9/pseuds/Neko_9
Summary: Hinata Shouyou could put anyone at ease with a smile, befriend the meanest and most unfriendly, and could practically fly. Who couldn't love the little guy? Definitely not the other volleyball players! But they all love him, yet only one could truly have him. Distracted by trying to win the sunshines heart, they don't notice how uneasy he is about going home.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Everyone
Comments: 135
Kudos: 952
Collections: My Favorite Haikyuu Fics





	1. Chapter 1

Squeak. Squeak. Squeak. Whoosh. Hinata Shouyou was truly a sight. He stared into the eyes of the blockers while spiking the ball into an empty corner. With that Karasuno won. Shouyou landed gracefully to the floor while everyone stared. Who wouldn't? He bounded over to his teammates, eyes filled with excitement and glee.  
"Did you see that!? It went whoosh! And then BLAM!"  
His teammates chuckled and smiled at the little ball of energy.  
"Yeah, great job Shouyou!"  
Everyone looked at Nishinoya, a twinge of jealousy at how close they were. It was pushed away in an instant as Hinata turned to look at them awaiting his praise.  
"That was an awesome spike! Now give your FAVORITE senpai a hug!"  
Nishinoya turned to stare at him with hostility, holding Shouyou protectively. Suga sighed, soon enough more teammates would realize their feelings, and it would turn into a mess.


	2. Home is not really home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata heads back home, trembling about what he knows will happen when the door closes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will happen in Hinata's p.o.v

The coach starts talking about everything that happened during the match and praising everyone, however I can't really focus. I'm too busy dreading about how to hide my sister from the monster awaiting us back at the house. The bathroom upstairs would be the best bet. My attention is then drawn back to reality, where I see everyone staring at me expectantly. They all burst out laughing, and I see Tsukishima smirking. Meaning that he probably said a snarky comment about my grades or something, so I just stick my tongue out at him.  
"It's not funny snarkishima!"  
"It is! You really are like a little Chihuahua!"  
Oh. So that's how he was making fun of me.  
"At least I'm not an angry blonde Pitbull!"  
Tsukishima sneers at this comment. Ukai interjects.  
"Clean the gym up then head home. Make sure to get a well deserved rest."  
"Yes Coach!"  
It turns into a cleaning frenzy so everyone could rest their aching muscles. I however lag behind. The longer I stay here, the less beating. However, I do know I'll get at least one bruise tonight. Luckily nobody notices my hesitance and continues the clean up. Once the gym is spotless, we leave. I drag my feet and try my best to walk as slow as possible. Everyone dismisses this to being sore and tired just like they are. Oh how I wish that was the case. Soon I'm walking all by myself. I feel like I reach my front door way too soon. My trembling hand reaches the handle and I open the door. The minute I step inside of the house, the intense smell of alcohol wafts up my nose. I look around the house, but see my dad nowhere. I check the clock. I got here pretty early with everyone cleaning up. I rush upstairs and knock on Natsu's door. We have a special knock so she knows it's me and not our father. I see Natsu's head poke out from the door.  
"Nii-chan!"  
"Hey Natsu, you should hide out in the bathroom near my bedroom, the door is more stable."  
"What about you Nii-chan?"  
"I'll protect you like I always do."  
Natsu gives me a sad smile and scurries of towards the bathroom. I check the clock again. He should be here soon.


	3. Only hurts a little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's dad comes home. Hinata gets punished...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Abuse!  
> Hinata's p.o.v

I set up the concealer, bandages, disinfectant, and other items up in the bathroom for once my father is done with me. I check the clock. One minute left until my inescapable fate. I head downstairs to finish cooking dinner. It would be easier to make it now then after the beating. I finish making the tacos and set them in the fridge. I could just heat them up in the microwave later. Tacos are my dad's favorite food so maybe he'll go easier with the beating. Or at least not bother trying to knock Natsu's door down. Just then I hear the door slam open.  
"Welcome father. I have made tacos for dinner."  
It seems like he's pissed. At least Natsu's safe.  
"Quit the act boy. I know you made tacos so I would go easy on you. But remember. It's your fault my wife died."  
He walks up to me. Before I can even think to move away he knocks me to the floor. He kicks me in the stomach repeatedly. He the grabs my wrist and throws me harshly onto the couch.  
"GET UP!"  
My aching body wants nothing more than to just rest, but I know I can't. I rise back up from the couch. Not even a second after he punches me and I fall to the floor.  
"Get up."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

The stinging is the only thing keeping me conscious. However I don't stay conscious for long. I can feel my body going numb and limp. My head screeches at me. I CAN'T! HE'LL GET NATSU! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! However it's not enough. Everything turns black.


	4. Clean up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata wakes up.
> 
> Hinata checks to see how bad his injuries are

The minute I wake up only one thing is on my mind. Natsu. I try to get up, but I do it too fast and end up on the floor again. I try again but slowly ease myself up this time. Once on my feet I rush up the stairs (or hobble up them as fast as I can) to check on Natsu. I knock the special knock on her door and it slowly creaks open. Once open all the way, I can see her tear stained cheek.  
"Hey Natsu. Dad didn't try to get in, did he?"  
"N-no..."  
She clings onto my waist and embraces me into a tight hug.  
"Nii-chan..."  
"Yes Natsu?"  
"You... Really need to eat more..."  
"It's alright Natsu. I'm fine. Now let me go wash up in the bathroom. I'll be back soon."  
Natsu reluctantly let's go of me and I head to the bathroom. I strip myself of my clothes. What I see makes me gag. My body is pale and you can easily see my blue veins. My rib cage pokes out, but whenever I stretch it pokes out even more. Dark bags are under my honey eyes. But that's not even half of it. Hundreds of bruises litter my body, along with cuts. I look like I should be dead. I take out my disinfectant and start to clean my cuts. It stings. But not as much as when they were made. I wrap them with bandages. Soon I move to the bruises. I start trying to cover them all up with the make-up and concealer. However there are at least two or three that can't be completely covered. I could just say I was practicing volleyball to hard. I look at my thighs and legs. I really shouldn't have. They truly disgust me. I sigh. I'll have to take care of them later. They just mostly need rest. I walk out of the bathroom and back into my room. I choose my comfiest pajamas (which aren't as comfy as normal people's) and ease myself onto my bed. Tomorrow would be tough.


	5. Granola bars and races

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes to school. Will his teammates get suspicious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata p.o.v

I have to get up particularly early today so I can get to school on time. Because of my most recent beating, I have to take my time getting to school to not strain my leg. After all, I'll already be doing that a lot at volleyball. I swiftly put on my uniform and head downstairs. Natsu is already waiting there. I put on my shoes, grab my bag, and we head out. On our walk I slow down to talk with Natsu.  
"Hey Natsu, guess what?"  
"What is it Nii-chan?"  
I pull a granola bar out from my pocket and hand it to Natsu. I can practically see her eyes widen and sparkle.  
"WOW NII-CHAN!"  
I smile while she quickly tears off the wrapper.  
"Where did you get it from!"  
"One of my friends gave it to me because they think I don't eat enough."  
Natsu just looks like she's thinking for a moment.  
"But Nii-chan... You don't eat enough. Are you sure I can have it?"  
"Yeah, of course I'm sure. You don't have to worry about me."  
I just give her a smile. It seems to have calmed her down so she begins eating the granola bar. I try to ignore my stomach as it screams to be fed. The cold air on my cheeks is always nice. It helps wake me up from my earlier sleepiness. Natsu heads off to her own school and I continue to walk alone. Ugh. I'll have to race Kageyama to the doors soon. I try to ready my poor aching legs for the strain and pain that is to come. As I approach the school gate I can see Kageyama's figure approaching as well. If my leg was okay I could beat him in no time. The break after middle school gave me enough time to practice my speed and stamina. And it improved quite a good deal. If not for the constant beatings, I would be a lot faster and more energetic. However the first day of highschool is when he started beating me so now everyone thinks this is my actual speed. I can hear Kageyama yelling at me.  
"Oi dumbass!"  
It's showtime.  
"Ha ha! Catch me if you can Bakayama!"  
Bravo.  
"Why you!"  
We "race" to the doors. He doesn't notice a thing. I win.  
"Yay! I won! You have to buy me pork buns!"  
"Do you guys always have to race to the door?"  
"YES!"  
"Okay, okay you two. Now move so I can open the door."  
Daichi opens the door and we head into the locker room.  
"I didn't know you were THAT SLOW Bakayama!"  
"#+$62+:_)#-$($ BOKE!"  
The truth was I was only bickering with Kageyama while he changes so it wouldn't look suspicious that I wasn't. Most of the time, I'm able to ignore most of his retorts. I let out an annoyed huff to make Kageyama think I was actually listening. He seems pleased that I seem upset and exits the locker room. I start changing as well. I put on a long sleeved shirt and try my best to cover up my legs. It looks pretty decent except for a few small bruises showing. Once pleased with it, I exit the locker room. It seems everyone else also entered the gym and are heading to the locker room. I put on that disgusting, lying, toothy grin and greet everyone. No one suspects a thing. No one. Ever.


	6. A bicycle incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata explains the bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's p.o.v

"Where did those bruises come from?"  
Someone said it. The thing that I was dreading for the entirety of practice. And from the person I least expected.  
"What do you mean Tanaka Senpai?"  
The senpai trick. It should work. Right?  
"I mean the deep bruises on your ankles. And if you look closely there are red mark on your face."  
I should have known. Sure Tanaka is kind of stupid. But when it comes to the safety of his friends he can be pretty observant.  
"Oh! That! I just fell off my bike! The mountain ride was really hard today due to the rain from yesterday!"  
"You really are a dolt!"  
And right on que. Tsukishima with his remarks. That should help them with believing it. I'm glad that this is what they see me as. A stupid clumsy forgetful child. It makes it easier to lie.  
"Am not Snarkishima!"  
Three, two, and one.  
"Everyone get back to practice!"  
"Yes captain!"  
And that's that. They bought it. Just like they always do. The throbbing in my arms and legs is torture. Just like I deserve. I must deserve it. Why I think this you may ask. I think this because there has to be a reason my father is doing this. There has to be. So that reason must be me. I'm snapped out of my thoughts by a pain on my head.  
"Stop daydreams Hinata boke!"  
I quickly slip my mask back on.  
"You didn't have to hit me Bakayama!"  
The mask is securely on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating or publishing! I've just either been busy with my siblings birthdays because they are close together, or not knowinghow to write out my thoughts exactly. But all the support really does help! Thank you for the kudos and comments QwQ


	7. Fake signatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coach Ukai announces another training camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's p.o.v

We all gather up to hear Coach Ukai's announcement.  
"We will be having another training camp with Nekoma. We will also have more schools joining it. These schools include Aoba Johsai, Shiratorizawa, and the home of the iron wall."  
Nishinoya and I pump up our fists.  
"Daichi please hand out the permission slips."  
As Daichi starts to hand out the permission slips only one thing enters my mind. What am I going to do about Natsu!? I can't have her stay at the house because then father is going to take his anger out on her. I can't drop her off at the neighbors because they'll get suspicious. I could schedule something with one of her friends. Yeah. She could spend the weekend at one of her friend's house. I finally snap out from my trance and notice I'm already in the locker room with the permission slip in my hands. I guess I've been on auto pilot. I shove the permission slip into my bag. I've come into the locker room early. I have to be quick about this. Not only do I have to get to the house early so I have time to forge my father's signature, but I also have to schedule the weekend stay for my sister. The second reason is because someone could walk in any minute. I quickly put my shirt and pants on. I hear footsteps. Where is my jacket!? There! Just when I manage to struggle my jacket on, the door opens revealing Asahi. I put my shoes on and grab my bag. He's probably wondering why I'm getting ready early when I'm usually the last one. I guess I have to explain it.  
"What? I'm just really excited for the training camp! The earlier I am at home the quicker I can finish my chores! I really needed to practice more to show them how much I improved!"  
Asahi just smiles.  
"Of course that's the reason you're early."  
I just laugh embarrassed like. It's so much work to keep this mask on.


	8. The reason you were early

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi questions if the reason Hinata was early. (Like the cinnamon roll of anxiety he is)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asahi p.o.v

It didn't feel right. It was believable. Very likely. Very Hinata. So why did he feel like it was a lie. Maybe it was because of how on edge he always is. Maybe Noya and Tanaka were wearing off on him, he could just be having a protective senpai moment. After all, nothing could be wrong with Hinata right? He was Karasuno's little ball of sunshine. His smile made his stomach churn, made his heart stop and beat fast at the same time. His words of encouragement was all anyone needed to do their best. Hinata was often one of the only things on his mind. But it just kept plaguing his mind. Maybe the rest of his teammates also noticed something. He could text them. But he wouldn't want to be a bother and worry them if it did turn out to be nothing. What if Hinata really did need help though? Poor, little, innocent, loveable Hinata Shouyou could need help. Hinata could also not need help and they could end up prying into his life for no reason! You know what? If I have this feeling again then I'll text Suga or Daichi. Yeah. I finish changing and exit the locker room. I can see Noya and Hinata chatting excitedly. It seems I'm not the only looking though. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are standing together chatting, however you can see their eyes flickering over to Hinata. Tanaka is teasing Kageyama, however they both glance at Hinata every now and then. Daichi and Suga are conversing near the benches, they seem to be watching everyone, however they seem to be watching Hinata more than everyone else. It hits me hard. They were all in love with Shouyou. This made me wonder. How many people from other teams could have a crush on Hinata? Did anyone at Karasuno outside the volleyball team have a crush on him? With Hinata's attitude and personality he could charm anyone. So how many people did he? I wouldn't be surprised if he was friends with all of his classmates. So obviously some must have fallen for him if the whole volleyball club did. I'm snapped out of my thought by everyone walking out for meat buns.


	9. Onto the bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata rushes to get his sister to her friend's house. However, on the way, Natsu has a break down because she doesn't want Hinata to be hurt anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata p.o.v
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient! I'm really sorry for not uploading lately! I can't reach this account at my dad's house because my parents are divorced, and I was having a difficult time with my siblings. Due to how chaotic my life is, I can't really have an upload schedule, and I may not have a lot of time to post long chapters. However if you stick around, I'll try to make these chapters worth your while. Thank you so much for even viewing this though. It really does mean a lot to me. ❤

I finish shoving the last of my items into my bag. I already forged my father's signature and turned it in yesterday. They couldn't tell it was fake at all. I'm about to drop off Natsu at her friends house. We have to hurry before our father gets back. If he sees us packing like this, he'd beat me half to dead. Of course he's gonna do that when I get home, but better later than sooner. Besides, if I head onto that bus black and blue, there is no way they'd fall for my "just fell" trick. I sling my bag over my shoulder and head to Natsu's room.  
"Hey Natsu, almost done? We have to leave before dad comes back..."  
"Yup! I'm almost done Nii-chan!"  
Natsu smiles one of her brightest smiles. Probably because she doesn't have to sleep at this dump tonight. Trying to sleep through the yelling and crying. She might actually get a restful sleep. She grabs her little pink backpack and we head out.  
"Umm Nii-chan?"  
"Yes Natsu?"  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
I stare at her blankly.  
"What do you mean by that Natsu?"  
Natsu's eyes water.  
"I know that you'll be arriving at the house a day before me! Will you really be okay?"  
I just smile down sadly at her.  
"He's probably gonna beat me half to death. I'm going to be okay though. Do you know why Natsu?"  
Natsu's tears pool in the corner of her eyes.  
W-Why Nii-chan?"  
"Cause I have you Natsu! You're the only thing that's been keeping my fire going!"  
Natsu runs up at me and practically bear tackles me.  
"I don't want you to die Nii-chan!"  
I rub circles in her back soothingly.  
"Don't worry Natsu. I won't give up. I'm not gonna leave you Natsu. I'll keep you safe."  
Natsu looks up at me, tears flowing down her face.  
"If you're keeping me safe, then who'll keep you safe?"  
The words ring loudly through the cold air. It's silent for a few minutes. Why isn't Natsu wearing a coat?  
"Do you have a coat in your bag Natsu?"  
"N-No..."  
"... I have to go back to the house and grab you one."  
Natsu just stares at me in shock.  
"B-But he's probably back at home by now! He's probably f-furious!"  
"You need a coat. Stay here, I won't be long."  
Natsu looks at me with big eyes.  
"Promise?"  
"Pinkie promise."


	10. Just let me grab a jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata goes back to grab Natsu's jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Hey, Hey! All of you guys supporting me and commenting really does help! Recently things have been rough. I don't really want to sleep anymore, and recently I've just been eating less and less. However just knowing that you guys are here to support me and wait means a lot. I will do my best to pull through this, and I know I'll be able to do it with you guys there <3

I run as fast as I can. Maybe if I get there fast enough he might not be there. I know this is probably a false hope, but how else am I supposed to keep myself from having a heart attack? However when I get to the front door my heart sinks. His car is parked in the front. There is also a strong scent of alcohol. Maybe he passed out on the couch? My hands shake. I slowly open the door so I don't make as much noise. I step inside the house. For some reason it seems darker than usual. I slowly creep up the stairs. I reach Natsu's room and grab her jacket. Maybe he really did pass out! There had been a couple times where he was really drunk and managed to make it up the stairs and pass out in his room. I quickly go down the stairs. Maybe if I'm quick enough to get out without waking him up, I can escape without even getting a bruise! I speed walk towards the door.  
"Aren't you forgetting saying goodbye to your dear old dad?"  
I freeze. I turn around slowly. There he is, sitting on the couch. It was too dark to see him properly before, so I assumed he wasn't there. Has he been waiting since I got here?  
"No response?"  
"S-sorry father. What meal would you want me to cook?"  
He gets up and walks closer.  
"Where were you and why were you late?"  
His voice his laced with anger.  
"W-well I got out off school earlier than expected and my friends asked if I wanted to hang out with them for a little bit. I didn't want to seem off or suspicious so I said yes. I was trying to make sure they didn't find out. I apologise for being tardy."  
There is a large uncomfortable silence.  
"That makes sense but... Why do you have that brats jacket?"  
I should have known. Of course he would ask!  
"O-oh. Well Natsu's school is letting of later than usual because of an assembly. It is a bit chilly today so I grabbed her a jacket because I'm going to pick her up."  
"And why wasn't I informed of this assembly?"  
I pause for a moment.  
"Because I forgot to tell you... I'm so very sorry..."  
He slams me against a wall.  
"Well you know what happens next, correct?"  
I close my eyes and braces myself. He punches me in the stomach and I fall to the floor. He kicks me repeatedly. I curl up painfully into a ball. He manages to kick my arms, and some cuts reopen. I try to hide them with the rest of my body.  
"Get Up."  
I pick myself up off the floor. The minute I'm up he grabs me by the neck. I'm slammed into the wall again while he chokes me.  
"Now look how pitiful you are."  
I close my eyes.  
"I want you to say exactly what I've taught you."  
I bite my tongue to hold back my sobs. If I cried he would just beat me more. He slams me painfully into the wall again.  
"I SAID SAY IT!"  
"I'm stupid. I'm worthless. I'm ugly. I'm pathetic. I'm responsible for all that happens to me. It's my fault..."  
He smirks.  
"That's right."  
He throws me to the floor and walks upstairs. I lay there one the floor until I'm sure he's upstairs. Everything is throbbing in pain. I slowly pick myself up off the ground. I head to the bathroom. My collarbone and neck have small but deep bruises littering it. I roll up my sleeves. The cuts are dripping blood, and seem extremely irritated. I roll up my shirt. My abdomen, chest, and back are probably the worst. They have so many bruises it seems hard to even find the skin. It's a good thing that my bag that I left with Natsu has everything I need. After all, I was prepared to return beaten badly. For now, however, I really just need to wrap up my cuts. I usually keep all my supplies in a small bag because I don't want my father finding it. The bag is hidden upstairs in my room right now. I don't really have the option to go up and grab it right now though. I turn on the sinks water and wash the blood and everything away. I grab some toilet paper and wrap it around my arms. That should be able to be an okay substitute. I exit the bathroom quietly, grab Natsu's jacket, and high tale it out of there. I try to be as quick as possible about getting back to Natsu. She's probably crying, cold, and worried right now. The minute I see her orange hair she runs toward me.  
"NII-CHAN!"  
She hugs me tightly. I ignore the pain from my stomach and abdomen.  
"Are you okay Natsu?"  
She stares at me.  
"No. I should be asking you that question. You have bruises on your neck!"  
She noticed.  
"Don't worry. I'm fine Natsu. Here's your jacket, can you hand me my backpack?"  
She hands me my backpack and puts her jacket on. I fish through my backpack and find what I'm looking for. My white hoodie. Due to how fluffle and big it is, it easily covers my neck. The sleeves are also really long. I slip it on.  
"Okay, let's go now Natsu."  
The walk is nice and silent. The occasional breeze comes by, and the leaves ruffle. I drop her off. My walk alone is not nearly as pleasent. Todays beating keeps running through my mind. No matter how much I try, I can't find it within myself to push it away. My frown deepens remembering every hit, every kick, and every insult.  
"Hinata!"  
I snap my head up and smile as I see Noya.  
"Hi Noya-Senpai!"  
Noya dramatically swoons his head back at being called senpai. Tsuki rolls his eyes.  
"You're late Hinata boke!"  
Yep. Next in line is of course Kageyama.  
"Actually I'm just on time."  
Kageyama's irritation is visible. I know he's talking about our race.  
"All right, everyone on the bus!"  
And just on time, coach Ukai. I probably would've had to talk to more people if not for the fact I arrived later than I usually would. It doesn't matter though. I won't have to deal with beatings for the time being, so I'm not complaining. However, I have a feeling this training camp is going to be a long one.


	11. Wheels on the bus and training camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bus ride and arriving at training camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you all waiting! I don't have an upload time or a schedule (or a plan at all. Just going along with it really) I try my best to upload relatively frequently, but sometimes it just doesn't happen. However I do appreciate you guys being patient and sticking by this fanfic :)

I'm sitting next to Kageyama, and suddenly have the most brilliant plan. I get ready for the perfect moment. I look around. Kageyama is staring out the window. Yamaguchi somehow convinced Tsuki to take of his headphones off and chat with him. Daichi and Suga are in the front talking about different plans and teams. Noya is sitting next to Asahi, while Tanaka is sitting right behind them with Enoshita. Kinoshita is sick and Narita is on a vacation with his family. Then I set my plan into action. I start quietly humming the tune to the wheels on the bus. Kageyama notices first. He seems a bit annoyed but brushes it off, not wanting Daichi to yell at him. After a couple minutes everyone is aware, but not really caring. Then I start mumbling the song. Again, no one cares. Except Tanaka and Noya who start bobbing their heads along with it. (Kageyama and Tsuki are annoyed.) I start singing. Noya and Tanaka join in. Kageyama bangs his head against the window. By the end of the fifth verse, almost everyone is singing along. My plan to annoy Kageyama and Tsuki is going perfectly. I poke Kageyama. He looks at me but my head is already turned around, singing. He shrugs it off, and I poke him again.  
"Hinata Boke you better stop poking me!"  
"What do you mean Bakayama?"  
Kageyama just gives me an annoyed glance as if saying, you know what I mean you A hole. I take out a piece of paper and rip a small piece off. I roll it into a ball and toss it at Tsuki's head. It hits him in the cheek and he swirls around to see who threw it. I already looked away. The minute he looks back to Yamaguchi I toss another paper ball. He turns his head.  
"Which one of you idiots is throwing things at me?"  
Everyone either Snickers or laughs. I continue switching from annoying Tsuki to Kags. By the time we arrive at the training camp, both Kags and Tsuki are furious. I decide to let them know who was annoying them. Well Bakayama knows so I'm letting Tsuki know.  
"Hey Tsuki!"  
He turns to look at me. Geez he is so triggered! I throw a paper ball at him. Realization comes hurling at him.  
"You really are like a four year old!"  
Ukai looks over to us.  
"Alright, alright, get off the bus."  
I hop of the bus. There's Kenma and Kuroo. Oh and Bokuto and Akashi! There is the grand King as well!  
"Kenmaaaaaaaaa!"  
I jump onto him.  
"Ah, Shouyou."  
Kenma stumbles back, but manages to get his footing back. I hug Kenma tightly before jumping onto Kuroo.  
"Be careful, who knows if I might drop you?"  
Kuroo tosses me into the air and I fall down.  
"Eeeek!"  
Right before I hit the ground he catches me.  
"Kuroo!"  
Kuroo turns to look at his glaring coach. He sets me down and ruffles my hair. Time to go greet everyone else as well!


	12. Upcoming Q & A!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have a Q & A

Hey guys! So I've been caught up in a lot of late work (cause my lazy butt doesn't want to do schoolwork =w=) and haven't gotten a chance to write a new chapter yet. (And my mom wants me to clean my room instead of writing fanfics lmao) And I also figured you all may have some questions. You can ask me anything from this fic, or what other fandoms I may be writing later on etc. You may also ask the characters questions. Welp, anyways, bye! OwO


	13. Please give me questions for the Q & A!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I. Need. Questions.

Hey guys! I can't post a new chapter before my Q & A because I know I'll just keep putting it off. I can't really post the Q & A right now though because I only have about three questions. So could everyone scrape up at least one question please? I really want to post a new chapter but I can't if I don't finish the Q & A. You can even ask me my favorite color or questions like that. You can also ask multiple questions! Anyways thanks for listening to my rant.


	14. Q & A!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the questions! Enjoy the Q & A!

KomaruSan: I wanted to know where are you from?

Me: well I was born in Klamath Falls, Oregon. Now I live in Washington.

Teletubbies: Sorry I know this is simple but what is your name?

Me: Simple is fine with me, thanks for even participating in my Q & A! Well for personal reasons I can't tell you my full name, but a nickname I have is Kore. Pronounced Kor- eeh. So you can call me Kore, my username, or part of my username such as Neko or Eclipse. Whatever you're preference is.

YoloTimeBois: what would you say is you're favorite anime?

Me: well I can't really choose just one but I can tell you some I like and watch. There's Haikyuu, Assassination classroom, One punch man, Fairy tale, Zankyou no terror, My hero academia, Hunter x Hunter, Black Butler, Sword art online and Danganronpa

MysticPhantomMCU: who's your favorite Haikyuu character?

Me: Hinata is my bb sunshine soooo

BigSisOf8: I don't really know how to ask but....do you have a big family? I'm the second oldest of eight kids. My mom was one of the seven and most people on her side of the family had at least 3 or more kids. And are you close to your family?

Me: Well of my mom and dad there's my older brother, younger sister, and me who's the middle child. My parents then divorced and my mom remarried to a guy who had two sons, both of whom are younger. My dad is also dating this lady at the moment who also has to kids. A girl and a boy, whom are both younger. Here is my relationship chart.  
Dad: not close with. He's a total ass. Don't wanna talk about it.  
Mom: I'm close with her. I just don't feel like I'm ever enough for her.  
Brother: I don't even know. He acts nice to me sometimes but he expects me to take care of all the social problems he may have. If I don't he gets angry at me. He doesn't spend that much time with me and avoids and denies the subject if brought up.  
Sister: she is really two faced. She acts nice but whenever I do anything wrong she is an absolute brute. She goes of on things I did wrong years ago and how she hates me and how much of a meanie I am then rants about some nice little thing she did a couple of minutes ago.  
Step- dad: we get along okay.  
Step brother 1(older than 2): is a complete idiot and ass  
Step brother 2: is nice but a little annoying

I've-Princess-Mary: when did you start watching anime and why?

Me: I started watching Pokemon and Beyblade when I was six. I really liked the art style.

TrapsAren'tGay: what's your favorite Haikyuu ship?

Me: I'm a multishiper, but I really like any ship with Hinata

Thank you all so much for all the comments and support! You all really make me happy with every nice little thing you do! (I'm such a softie, everytime I see the little notifications I smile owo)


	15. Greetings at the training camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata greets the other teams.

"Oya Oya Oya!"  
I turn around to see Bokuto walking towards me.  
"BOKUTO!"  
I hug him. I can see a tired Akaashi walking towards us.  
"Hi Akaashi!"  
I name sure to give a big smile towards Akaashi. Akaashi's smile is small and soft, but very sincere. I turn to the left to see the Grand King having a ferocious looking staring contest with Ushijima.  
"You should have come to Shiratorizawa."  
That seems to make the Grand King lose his marbles. Oikawa starts screaming unintelligible sentences. Ushijima turns his head to me.  
"Hinata Shouyou. It's nice to see you again."  
I smile at him.  
"Just wait to see how much I improved!"  
Oikawa pouts childishly at having been completely ignored.  
"That means you too Grand King!"  
The grand king visibly brightens at being acknowledged and accepted into the friendly rivalry.  
"Shittykawa! Don't run off to fight with Ushijima!"  
The Grand King can be seen sprinting away to not be punched by Iwa-chan. I look up to see Lev the beanstalk walking towards us.  
"Aww, you didn't get any taller."  
I try to run at Lev but Enoshita holds me back. I then notice Aone. I walk over to the gentle giant.  
Aone and I bow to each other.  
"I can't wait to break through your blocks!"  
Although for most they can't tell, I can see the fire in his eyes at the challenge. Maybe this training camp won't be so bad  
~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~  
I look at Shouyou as he converses with members from other teams. My eyes spot something though. A patch of dark bruises under his sleeves that shows when he walks quickly. I look around to see if anybody else saw. Nobody seems to expect anything. Except for Oikawa, Aone, and Ushijima. I'll have to talk to them later.  
"Kenma!"  
I turn back to where Kuroo is calling my name.


	16. Kenma the kidnapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma confronts Aone, Ushijima, and Oikawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma p.o.v
> 
> I am so SO Sorry! I didn't mean to not post for so long. I've been working through some personal problems and this whole pandemic thing has been crazy, not to mention all the deaths with the black lives matter and all lives matter thing going on. Thank you all for still sticking around.

I hide behind the corner and watch Oikawa walking down the hallway. Just as he is passing by me I rush out and place the bag around his head. He struggles and tries screaming, but it doesn't do much because I have a hand around his mouth. I step into the empty classroom I cleared out. I swiftly tie Oikawa to a chair. Exiting the classroom I spot Ushijima whom also gets bagged, I'm confused and concerned when he says "Tendo I told you to stop doing this" through the bag. Pretty soon I have the setter, blocker, and ace tied to chairs. I myself don't know how I did it, but I guess when it comes to Shouyou I can do anything. I take the bags of their heads and a look of shock and confusion crosses all of their faces. Oikawa is the first to speak.  
"Umm, what the hell Nekoma's setter!?"  
I sigh.  
"Listen I have gathered you all-"  
Oikawa interrupts again.  
"You mean kidnapped?"  
Ushijima nods. I glare hard at Oikawa.  
"The reason you are all here is because you saw something about Shouyou that is really worrying."  
Realization seems to hit them all at the same time. Surprisingly it is Ushijima who talks.  
"Ah yes. The bruises on Hinata Shouyou. It is worrisome."  
Aone has a grim look on his face.  
"Which is why I need all of your help to find out what's going on and save Shouyou."  
We all look at each other. Just by the look I see in their eyes I know we are all thinking the same thing. We are going to save Hinata Shouyou.


End file.
